Sing My Song
by cosmosalone200
Summary: Every song has a story. Sing my song. Hear my story.
1. Even In Death - Evanescence

This shall be a series of song fics. Most of these are ideas for future multi-chapter fics of mine. Two song-fics may relate to one story. You are free to guess and to make suggestions as to which ones shall become full length stories and what their titles will be. You may also try and guess which story relates to what chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

**PS. This is a re-post. Apparently it is against rules to post song lyrics and I was reported. This is a bit of a b**** 'cause I had already edited the lyrics out earlier but it STILL got removed. Anyway sorry for the long wait, the next one-shot should be out within the week. For your patience I give you a hint - the next one-shot will be based on a song from the Anastasia soundtrack. Cyber-cookies to those who can guess the right one. **

_**1. Even In Death – Evanescence**_

'_Sakura'_ startled the pink haired med-nin turned, only to see the bare wall of her matchbox sized office. Smiling slightly she turned back to her paperwork. She was used to hearing the voice by now, _his_ voice by now. They say he died during the war. She never saw the body. But who was she to argue with the Godaime Hokage. Either way he may have been dead but he certainly wasn't gone. Not while she could still hear his voice calling out to her.

* * *

"Why do look so sad Sakura-chan?"

Startled out of her musings, Sakura smiled softly at Naruto.

"Just thinking"

"About what?" inquired Naruto not understanding why someone could look so sad while eating ramen. At his question Sasuke and Sai both began to stare at Sakura, both strangely interested in her reply.

Shaking her head slightly, she mumbled "Just random stuff" and went back to eating her ramen before the three began to pester her with questions. After all no-one had actually known about the relationship between her and _him_.

* * *

She could hear him singing to her, Ino was babbling on about something in the background but that was unimportant. Nothing was important as long as he kept singing. The first time he sang to her was after an emotionally traumatic surgery. She had spent six hours operating on a rookie genin and was unable to save her life. No one, not even she, could have guessed that he was capable of singing. It was one of their most closely guarded secrets.

"…so what do you think?"

"SAKURA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Signing Sakura simply shook her head and began to push off the bar stool. She hadn't even wanted to come, damn Ino for dragging her here. Turning to leave she felt Ino grab her wrist, startled she looked over at the blonde kunoichi glaring at her with a stubborn glint in her eye. The same glint that usually bullied Shikamaru but Sakura was not the Nara. Breaking free of her grip, Sakura walked out of the bar ignoring the shouts of the outraged kunoichi still inside.

Really! Someone needed to give the girl a reality check before that domineering attitude of hers got her in trouble.

* * *

"…all in all the mission was completed without any complications."

"Good work Sakura!"

Solo-mission to the border of Fire, a routine thing well below her skill set making it something of a paid vacation. It also had the dual purpose of getting her out of Konoha and away from all the people trying to pry into her personal life.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Sakura smiled in acknowledgement of Tsunade's praise. Tsunade was currently the only person in Konoha she felt at peace around. They had been looking over the inventory needed to replenish the hospital after the war when Tsunade mentioned _his_ death. Sakura had simply thought that with the aftermath he simply too busy for her to see around. In her shock her mask slipped, allowing Tsunade to glean that something had gone on between the two of them but to which extent she did not know and thankfully she never tried to push Sakura for information.

"The council are of the opinion that you are trying to play had to get with the Uchiha."

Groaning Sakura dropped gracelessly into the chair opposite Tsunade's desk. Swearing under her breath she replied "I hope you told them exactly what they can do with their opinion." Tsunade just chuckled in reply and took a swing out of her sake bottle.

When Sasuke had returned after the war, the council's first course of concern was the continuity of the sharingan bloodline. What with her intense childhood crush on the Uchiha as well as her perfect chakra control, she immediately chosen for the role of Uchiha matriarch with Sasuke himself being of a similar mind with the council. All would have been perfect except for future bride herself who, to the shock of everyone (except Tsunade), blatantly refused to have anything to do with the role. Now unfortunately everyone, including Sasuke, seemed of the opinion that she was trying simply play hard to get.

Still chuckling Tsunade tossed the sake bottle to Sakura, who caught it and took a large swing letting the alcohol burn a trail down to her belly.

* * *

"Come-on Sakura-chan!"

Signing Sakura plopped down onto the grass and proceeded to ignore Naruto's whining. Sai sat down next to her before commenting "Dick-less has a point hag. You're not your usual ugly self. From what I heard you should have been leaping for joy at the Traitor's proposal."

"Go away Sai." Feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up to see Sasuke trying to burn a hole in her.

"What?"

Still glaring he replied "When are you going to stop playing around and marry me already?"

Finally fed up, she jumped up began yelling at the Uchiha "God damn it Sasuke! Get it into your head already! I. AM. NEVER. GOING. TO. MARRY. YOU!" Shell-shocked for a moment, Sasuke quickly shook it off before asking "Why?"

Stepping back slightly from the sudden intensity of the combined stares of the three nin, Sakura faltered for a moment. She had never thought to actually tell anyone about their relationship. But then they had planned to reveal themselves after the war. That was after all the point of the engagement ring she wore around her neck.

Hesitating slightly, she took the ring off its chain and placed it on her finger. Quietly she told them the basics of their relationship. Flat out refusing to elaborate on anything before turning around and leaving three dumbfounded nin behind.

* * *

He was singing again. That deep melody that always soothed away her sorrows. Looking at the moon she could almost see his face. The wind became his touch. His breath blowing gently in her ear. His lips caressing hers. His hands gliding over her skin. They said he was dead but she refused to believe. Not while his voice still whispered in her ear. They said he was dead but his love, their love, was still alive. And even when she died, their love would live on forever


	2. At the Beginning - Anastasia soundtrack

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. Stop asking.

Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. Please leave song suggestions in the review box or PM me. I hope to post chapter 2 of my other Naruto fic up soon. For those who haven't seen it please read and leave suggestions.

* * *

2. At the Beginning – Anastasia Soundtrack

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, in accordance with the new Konoha - Suna alliance both villages shall send one representing nin out to act as both a Konoha and Suna nin. They shall be required to live out of their villages and can be called at any time to assist the village whilst donning the head-band of said village. As my new apprentice I am offering you this role, do you accept?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Silently Tsunade handed over to Sakura a leaf head-band. "Give this to your partner. He will similarly give your one from Suna. Remember you can only wear them when called in for a mission. I'm sorry to send you out before you could begin your apprenticeship but we'll make do with the scrolls I gave you and will have lessons when you are called in for missions."

"I won't disappoint you Hokage-sama."

"Good. Dismissed."

Turning to leave Sakura paused before turning back to the Godaime.

"Please if I may ask which Suna-nin am I to be partnered with?"

"I could have sworn I already –"shaking her head to clear out her thoughts, Tsunade answered the genin "Your mission partner is Sabaku no Gaara. Now get out of my office and call me Shizune on your way out."

* * *

Gingerly Sakura picked out another bone shard out of the roasted rabbit leg before signing in defeat and address her partner across for her.

"Gaara, can we agree that death by sand coffin is not the wisest choice in catching dinner?"

A minute passed with the Tanuki container staring at the kunoichi as she fidgeted before turning his head to spit out another bone shard and turning back to her.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Where in the name of the fifth did you get THAT?!" exclaimed Sakura staring in shock at the green monstrosity the red head was wearing.

Gaara stopped looking down at himself in horrified wonder in favour of answering Sakura's question.

"Might Gai gave to me to bring us luck in our travels."

Still reeling in shock from the sight of Gaara in a jumpsuit and confused why any 'normal' person (not Gai or Lee) would deign to wear it, Sakura put the question before Gaara.

"I simply wondered as to what those two felt when wearing one of these."

Now stuck with morbid curiosity, Sakura couldn't resist asking "Well? How is it?"

"I feel…" He lifted his eyes as if pondering on his answer before turning his gaze back to her in a clear deadpan "youthful."

* * *

"Damn it Gaara! Get back here and let me fix your kimono and do your make-up! Don't even think about trying to run away! You know this is the only way we can stay close enough to the client to protect her."

"…."

"No Gaara you cannot kill the client!"

"I didn't say anything"

"You were thinking it"

* * *

"Gaara"

"Yes?"

"Why am I henged into an exotic dancer?"

"Because it is the least traceable way to get close to the client"

"Is this payback for the time I made you pretend to be a girl?"

"Of course not, I am above such childish displays"

"This is so payback for the time I made you pretend to be a girl"

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Why are those girls looking at me the way you used look at the Uchiha traitor?"

Turning around Sakura immediately saw what the red head meant "Congratulations Gaara, you have found your very own fan girls."

"Fan girls?"

"Fan girls. Thank goodness Tsunade-shishuo talked me out of that stage."

"How do I get rid of them without starting a war with Grass?"

"Simple, run."

"Run?"

"Run"


End file.
